villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dabi
Dabi (in Japanese: 荼毘, Dabi, translated as Cremation) is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series My Hero Academia. He is affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. Like Himiko Toga and Spinner, he was inspired by Stain and his ideology and decided to join the League, which was believed to harbor the Hero Killer's cause. He is voiced by Hiro Shimono in the Japanese version, and by Jason Liebrecht in the English version. Appearance Dabi is a tall, slender man with spiky, black hair. He has scars all over his body with stitchings on them and appear to be burnt. His outfits seem to vary from time to time. In his initial debut, he had more of a rough and baggy appearance, wearing a loose belt, a torn jacket and pants that barely reach to his ankles. In later appearances, he seems to wear a slightly different jacket that appears to be stitched together with coattails and rolled up sleeves. He also wears boots now and baggier pants. Personality Dabi is a rude and argumentative person who has no sense of respect. He introduced himself to Tomura informally, and refused to give out his real name. Nevertheless, he is a calm-minded person, who is always focused and determined to complete his given tasks. Like Toga, Stain admires Stain and his ideology. He views himself as the one who is destined to fulfill Stain's view of the world, hence his reasoning for joining the League of Villains. However, even though he does not display any psychotic intentions, it appears that he is still just as deluded as Toga as he seems to be unaware of what Stain was actually trying to accomplish. While Stain was trying to bring back the meaning of being a hero, Dabi is simply interested in destroying the current society of humanity as a whole. Dabi can also come across being very derisive and contemptuous to his teammates, who he finds crazy as he proclaimed Himiko insane, called Tomura freaky and insulted Spinner's driving skills. History Vs Hero Killer Arc Dabi first appears in The Aftermath of Hero Killer: Stain, where he is shown to be watching a news broadcast about Stain's capture. Final Exams Arc Later on, Dabi and Himiko Toga are recruited by Giran to join the League of Villains. The two then meet Tomura Shigaraki, who Dabi comments on about his gross appearance. Displeased, Tomura immediately demands Kurogiri to get rid of them, but he refuses as he wanted Tomura to at least hear them out. Giran then begins the introductions. After Himiko's introduction, Giran introduces Dabi as a criminal who hasn't committed any major crimes and that he follows Stain's ideology. Dabi was not on board with the League of Villains, questioning about the league's motivations and was displeased of seeing the possibility of Himiko Toga joining. Tomura asks for him to introduce himself, in which he does, but refuses to give out his real name. When Dabi brings up Stain's ideology, Tomura becomes extremely frustrated and attempts to kill him and Toga, but Kurogiri managed to prevent this from happening. Tomura then leaves the building, who Dabi comments about how sickening he is. Forest Training Camp Arc Together with the Vanguard Action Squad, Dabi observes the campsite of U.A. While Toga bickers about her mask and Muscular wishing to rush in, Dabi tells everyone to remain silent and wait for everyone to arrive. Once all ten members arrive, Dabi begins to take the lead by burning down the forest. Dabi then takes on Shota Aizawa, catching him off guard. Aizawa was able to evade his attack, however and was able to successfully capture him after a quick battle. He then begins to interrogate him, but Dabi begins to turn into liquid and dissolves away. It is later revealed that was a clone and that the real Dabi was with Twice, who had made a clone of Dabi to keep the heroes occupied for the time being. Dabi then orders him to make two more clones to keep Aizawa busy again. After Mr. Compress captures Katsuki Bakugo, Dabi waits for everyone to arrive before making their escape. Eventually, everyone arrives, including Toga, bringing back one sample of blood from one person, much to Twice's disappointment. Dabi eventually spots the remaining heroes chasing after them and attempts to hold them off once more while Toga and Twice battle them. Mr. Compress eventually reaches to him, but without the marbles. Kurogiri then begins to open a portal for the Vanguard Action Squad to make their escape. They ultimately failed at capturing Fumikage Tokoyami, but successful in capturing Bakugo. Hideout Raid Arc Dabi and the rest of the league are later present in the hideout, where they observe Tomura welcoming Bakugo to the team. The group of villains watch U.A.'s public apology regarding the villain attack on the camp. While Tomura explains to Bakugo that the League of Villains are aiming for a just society, Dabi sends Twice to free Bakugo from his restraints under Tomura's orders. Once Bakugo is freed, he immediately attacks Tomura, refusing to accept their delusional ideology. Despite this, the villains are not afraid of him, with Dabi even thinking that he's a fool. Eventually, All Might, leading a group of heroes and the police charge into their hideout and restraint the villains. However, the villains are suddenly saved by All For One, who uses Kurogiri's Quirk to create a warp gate for them to escape. Internship Arc After All For One's defeat in the hands of All Might, Dabi begins searching for recruits for the League of Villains. He comes across a group of low life thugs that act hostile towards him, only for him to kill them, thinking of them as nothing but trash. Dabi later accompanies Tomura, Spinner and Mr. Compress in capturing Kai Chisaki. The Pro Hero, Snatch, attempts to fight them off, but is eventually trapped in a marble by Mr. Compress, containing his fire. Mr. Compress asks Dabi if he is going to die. Dabi claims that only his upper half was composed of sand and was unsure whether he'd die or just be heavily injured. After Tomura finishes humiliating Chisaki and taking his Quirk bullets, he takes his leave with the rest of the villains. Powers and Abilities *'Cremation': Cremation allows Dabi to control and manipulate blue flames. The extent of his Quirk is hot enough to set forests on fire and burning people to a crisp. *'Keen Intellect': While not very strategic, Dabi is very observant to everything around him. With just a glance, he easily identified Tomura's instability and effortlessly saw through Aizawa's stoic nature. Had it not been for Twice stopping him, he would have found and killed Aoyoma. Later he identified Snatch’s quirk, and understood it’s limits. Overall, Dabi is one of the more powerful members among the league. His quirk has shown to have a destructive nature and his skill enough to hold his own against Pro Heroes. Shota Aizawa, a powerful Pro Hero, struggled against a clone for a considerable amount of time (which did not have the same power as the original). Later, in conjunction with Mr. Compress, they managed to seal and kill Snatch, a strong Pro Hero. Gallery Manga Dabi Profile.png|Dabi in the manga. Himiko and Dabi Animation Debut Sketch.png|Sketch for anime debut. Villains rally.png|The villains gathering together. Dabi's Quirk.png Anime Dabi headshot.png|Dabi in the anime. Dabi defends himself.png|Dabi prepared to use his Quirk. Dabi and Himiko.png|Dabi alongside Toga. Dabi speaks to the other villains.png Dabi sets the forest ablaze.png|"It begins..." Dabi taunts Vlad King.png Dabi taunts Shoto.png Miscellaneous Dabi_One's_Justice_Artwork.png|Dabi In My Hero One's Justice Videos Dabi and Toga's introduction - My Hero Academia (English Dub) Dabi Uses His Quirk For The First Time Boku No Hero Academia Season 3 Shoto Todoroki's Brother is a VILLAIN?! (My Hero Academia Boku no Hero Secret Family Dabi Theory) Trivia *A popular theory among the fandom is that Dabi may actually be a relative of the Todoroki family, due to his flame Quirk. One of the reasons that the fans use is the fact that his flames are blue, in which Endeavor is also capable of producing blue flames. External Links * |bokunoheroacademia|''Boku No Hero Academia'' Wiki}}. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Minion Category:Delusional Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Supervillains Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Serial Killers Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Video Game Villains Category:Nameless Category:Right-Hand